Babies that Grow
Rock Me Baby Nine o' clock (Human world time) AM, the peak of the morning at the start of class at the Shin'ō Academy, specifically the advanced class. Izaya Nishimura, the teacher of the advanced class, stood in front of his classroom and looking over each and every one of his students. As his eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other, his glasses slide down his nose which he had to push back up using his index finger. "Good morning, my students." He finally spoke. His hand still etched up against the frame of his glasses to prevent them from falling down even more. Perhaps it was time for him to invest in a new pair. Just where did all of his go? "In the past three months, you lot have shown tremendous results. I have some good news pertaining to one of your now former classmates." Removing his hand from his face, he then stood to his feet and used his palms to perch himself up against the table as if his arms where beams for support. "Your classmate Kazuki Kawahiru has recently been admitted into the Eleventh Division, headed by Captain Yoshirou Yamakage. It is also the division I come from." His glasses slid down his face once again, resting on the tip of his nose. "For now..." Placing his thumb against the frame of his glasses, he pushed them back up to his nose. "I want to ask you, which of the three spiritual combat arts, do you prefer and why? In this class, there is a ton of variety, each of you uses a primary method of combat. Why do you choose this method? What makes it stand out among the rest?" Izaya looked across his class, students meeting his eyes at each point he paused. All of them sitting attentively in their seats, waiting for Izaya's next words. "Yuu." He paused, holding the frame of the classes even tighter than before. "Which do you prefer?" Yuu sat there for a moment, all to aware that all eyes were upon him for a moment. He didn't particularly like the spotlight, but it was the teacher's right to ask the question. "I honestly prefer a balance of all three sir. Sure, all of them have their perks, but combined I think they are better than they would be apart. If I had to choose I would pick Hakuda, due to it coming easily to me, but I would prefer all 3." "Oh." Izaya was surprised at Yuu's initial statement. Yes, he'd expected him to have chosen Hakuda right off the bat but did not think he'd have preferred a balance of all three. His origin, build, and overall being was primarily meant for someone who could do the job with his fist. Then you take into account the Rukongai district he was from, you'd truly believe Yuu to be a behemoth. Even then, the in-training soul was one of his star students. The only thing holding Yuu back was probably his own wanting to stay in the academy for more of its curriculum. Returning to reality, Izaya pushed up on his glasses, moving them closer to his face. "That was unexpected. Though, I guess you learn something every day." Izaya looked across his class once more, then his eyes stopped, fixating themselves on a dark-skinned girl sitting towards the back of the class. "Yoshiko, tell me which of the three do you feel is most vital of the three spiritual arts." The girl's eyes shifted to the opposite direction, looking away from Izaya. A sign she truly didn't want to be called on. She brushed her hand through he long, beautiful purple-tinted hair, before bringing her striking gold eyes back to her instructor. She tugged onto the red and white Shin'ō Academy kimono and sighed. She couldn't help but think "why". Why had Izaya picked her out of everyone else in the class? She decided not to ponder on it for too long and instead decided she'd comply. "Kidō." She stated, pouting her lips out. "Kidō, is easily the most versatile of the three. It can technically achieve the things that the other two, if not better." "What an interesting decision, Yoshiko." The instructor's face would soon sprout a smile. "Very interesting. I didn't think that'd be your choice. I thought as someone framed to become a Hakuda Master, that would surely be your choice." Yoshiko sigh, "Just because you are bought up a certain way, doesn't mean you like it, Izaya-sensei." She hissed at her instructor, addressing him as her teacher in a sarcastic tone. "Besides, mother isn't training me to become a Hakuda Master, she's doing so in the art of . Stealth is the primary skill of the Shihōin." "I see, I see. Though, I am curious. If your Zanpakutō works in that manner, then what's the need of specializing in Hohō. Then again, you are aiming for the Stealth Force." Once again, he pushed his glasses against his face. First Impressions Category:Shino Academy Tales